In order to comply with various local, state and federal safety regulations, cabinets enclosing certain volatile chemicals must be maintained in a properly closed position. The cabinets protect the chemicals from heat during a fire. These cabinets may be referred to as “safety cabinets.” Typically, doors of these cabinets must be closed in a proper sequence in order for the doors to be properly closed. Unfortunately, workers may forget to fully close the cabinet, or the workers will close the cabinet in an improper manner, which may lead to violation of the safety regulations.